


Я больше не могу...

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Смотреть, как в мрачной туче тонет город.
Series: Стихи [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Я больше не могу...

Я больше не могу... 

Смотреть, как в мрачной туче тонет город,   
Карабкаться на пик чужой горы,   
Бросаться с головою в чуждый омут   
И воевать за чуждые мечты. 

Чужие стены смотрят равнодушно,   
Теряюсь в центре чуждого двора.   
В бетонном мире нестерпимо душно,   
И лучшего не будет никогда.


End file.
